


After Hours

by redrosebouquet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosebouquet/pseuds/redrosebouquet
Summary: Misha wears his underwear.  It turns them both on.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	After Hours

Misha has Jensen pressed up against the wall of the hotel room, his hands roaming, whispering filthy things in his ear. He already has Jensen gasping for air as he bites his neck, leaving the outline of his teeth etched in Jensen’s soft skin.

“Did you like that?” Misha whispers in his ear, “Did you like seeing me get hard for you in front of everybody? Did you like seeing me wearing your underwear?”

Jensen groans as Misha palms his cock through his jeans.

“Did you like making me late after that? Did you like it when I pushed you into the bathroom, just to make you come all over my hand?”

Jensen can’t say anything, the feeling of Misha’s hips against his is too delicious and robbing him of the ability to speak.

“Can’t wait to see these pretty lips around my cock,” Misha smiles as Jensen tries to drop to his knees right away, “Not yet baby, I still wanna work you up.”

“I am worked up, Mish,” Jensen whines, angling to get a grip on Misha. The messy handjobs in the bathroom after they had walked offstage seemed far away now. He knows if he touches him it’s all over. Misha sees what’s coming though, and grabs his wrists, placing them behind his back, pushing him harder into the wall so he couldn’t get them free.

“Not yet you’re not. Do you wanna be tied up tonight?”

Jensen considers. It’s a double sided question. On one hand, he loves being completely at Misha’s mercy, on the other, if he gets tied up, he’s not coming anytime soon.

“No.”

“That’s what I thought. Now, are you gonna be good for me, can I let go of your wrists?”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathes. Misha releases his hold on him, only to drag a hand torturously across his cock through his jeans. Jensen squirms, desperate for more friction.

“God I love it when you’re needy,” Misha hisses, continuing to rub Jensen painfully slowly, “The way you opened your mouth for me today, fuck I can’t wait for you to make me come.”

Jensen opens his mouth involuntarily, salivating for Misha already. Misha takes the opportunity, he grabs his face and spits in his mouth, grinning as Jensen moans.

“That taste good baby?” Misha teases, grinding his hips against Jensen now, eliciting another long, slow groan from him, “I’m going to get something in the bathroom. Be naked when I come back.”

Jensen scrambles out of his clothing, nearly falling as he tries to wiggle out of his jeans, tearing his shirt over his head one-handed, nearly popping off the buttons. He gets it done in time, and is lying on the bed, waiting, as Misha rounds the corner.

“Look at you,” Misha stands by Jensen’s side, warm fingers trailing down his chest, “Very good, you’re being so good for me tonight.”

Jensen stares shamelessly down at Misha’s cock, still trapped by Jensen’s own pair of briefs. Seeing Misha in his clothes…there was nothing better.

“How bad do you want to suck my cock right now?” Misha question, smiling as Jensen gasps at the words, excitement coursing through him.

“So bad, Mish. I wanna make you come in my mouth. I’ll be so good for you, let me show you.”

Misha lifts his chin up, pulling him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

“You’re not gonna touch yourself. You’re going to focus on me. You got it?”

Jensen is back to salivating, staring at Misha intently.

“Yeah, yes.”

“You do this right,” Misha runs a hand through Jensen’s hair, “You’re going to come so hard you won’t know your name.”

A thrill runs through him at the prospect, and he looks up at Misha, asking the silent question. Misha leans forward to grab a pillow, tossing it on the floor, allowing Jensen to slide to his knees.

Jensen loves it when he gets to suck Misha’s cock, and he loves it even more when Misha’s in a mood like he is tonight. Jensen slides the briefs, his briefs, down Misha’s legs, and tosses them to the side.

“You have such a pretty cock, Mish,” he smiles as Misha groans at the words, pleased at the way he could make him react without even touching him.

Look, Jensen knows he’s very good at giving head. He’s been told as much by every man he’s ever been with, but there was something different about Misha. Jensen was always so eager to please him, he put all his effort into it, trying to make sure that every time was better than the last.

He starts slow, running the tip of his tongue from the head to the base. He takes Misha’s cock in his hand, letting spit fall from his open mouth onto it, causing Misha to twitch and one of his hands to fly to Jensen’s hair.

He takes Misha fully in his mouth, alternating between long swipes and short movements with his tongue around the head of his cock.

“Yes Jensen, just like that.”

Jensen continues his work, taking his time, making sure that, whenever Misha got near release, he changed it up.

Misha indulges it for a while, letting Jensen feel like he has some semblance of control, but his impatience gets to him eventually, and he takes the back of Jensen’s head, holding it in place, and begins thrusting into his mouth. Another thing Jensen loves: getting his throat fucked by Misha. He’s able to time his breathing with the thrusts, using his hands to massages Misha’s thighs and graze across his balls.

“You look so good like this,” Misha grits out, looking down at Jensen with hooded, wild eyes, “Fuck baby, you take it so well. That pretty mouth swallowing me down.”

Jensen keeps his eyes upward, on Misha, letting himself be used, timing his breathing to each thrust, watching Misha get closer and closer to the edge.

Misha’s hand twisting in his hair is the only warning he gets before his coming in his mouth with a shout that echoes off the walls. Jensen does what all good whores do, he takes every drop of it.

Misha pulls out of his mouth, pulling him up by the hair and kissing him deeply. Jensen knows he likes it when he can taste himself on Jensen’s tongue.

Misha guides Jensen onto the bed without breaking the kiss, coming down on top of him so their bodies are pressed flush together.

“You did so good sweetheart,” Misha breathes, breaking away from Jensen’s lips, “I’m gonna make you come so hard. Would you like that?”

“Yeah,” Jensen’s voice is hoarse from wanting. Misha laughs.

“You’re irresistible baby, you know that? All laid out like this, tasting like my cock. I can’t resist you.”

All Jensen can do is whine as Misha takes him in his hand.

“Gonna give you as good as you gave me.”

He crawls down Jensen’s body, peppering him with soft kisses and stinging bites.

Jensen nearly starts a riot when Misha removes his hand from his cock, but Misha’s dark smile is a promise of what’s to come, so he doesn’t say anything. Misha reaches for the lube on the bedside table, and reaches his hand down to tease Jensen’s rim. Jensen shudders, then arches and cries out as Misha takes his cock in his mouth, working one finger, then another inside him. He starts on this rhythm, his mouth on his cock, his fingers pumping inside him, just grazing that sweet spot, and all Jensen can do is sigh and moan and beg for more. Misha hums with pleasure around his aching cock, and Jensen starts full-body shaking as Misha starts hitting his prostate more insistently. Jensen can feel himself there, right on the edge, and Misha is going to let him have it without begging tonight, a reward for his good work.

“Mish. Yes, fuck, right there honey. Please. Harder.”

He’s growing incoherent, babbling as Misha works him in all the right ways, knowing exactly what will send him over the edge.

“Fuck. Fuck. Mish, I’m gonna-”

He doesn’t even have time to get the words out before he’s coming harder than he has in what feels like years. Misha looks up with a self-satisfied look on his face. Jensen feels completely boneless, he can’t even do anything but lie there as Misha cleans up and crawls back into bed, pulling Jensen forcefully towards him and kissing him fiercely.

“I’m gonna wear your underwear more,” he whispers into his mouth.

“You gonna get hard onstage more too? I liked that part a lot.”

“I bet you did. You were amazing baby,” Misha runs his tongue across Jensen’s bottom lip, “Take a nap, you’ll be hard when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on whatever the hell [this was](https://livebloggingmydescentintomadness.tumblr.com/post/636069228064243712/gycasc-destielette-dimples-of-discontent).


End file.
